Secret
by coin1996
Summary: When Poland get thing from a secret admirer will he find out who it is are is he just going to push it aside?
1. Who?

I hope you like this it just pooped in my head so i had to wright it!

P.S. i do not own Hetalia.

Poland made his way to his mail box he opened it and took out his mail. "Junk" he said flipping though his letters then it caught his eye a pink letter. He looked to it for a second then looked at the purple wrighting. "To Poland from your secret admirer" Poland smiled and opened the letter he looked over the purple Wrighting it was something he never saw before. "Dear Poland i have been watching you for awhile" Poland looked to the letter confused. "Stalker" he muttered under his breath. " You see i have a big crush on you but i cant find a way to tell you face to face. I hope that one day ill be able to tell you. Your secret admirer." Poland smiled. "So some one likes me i wonder who" Poland thought for a second. "Like have to totally tell liet" he ran off into his house to call Lithuania. Lithuania was walking down the hall when the phone rang. "Yes this is Russia's house this is Lithuania speaking" Lithuania said waiting for someone to speak. "Like omg Liet ok like it was like totally cute" Poland yelled over the phone. "What wait back up Poland what was cute" Lithuania asked seating the try down on the end table. "Ok i like totally got a love letter in the mail and its like pink and purple and its like cute" Poland yelled Lithuania had to move the phone away from his ear because of how loud Poland was. "Ok who is it from" Liet asked moving the phone back to his ear. "I don't know they like didn't say" Poland said his voice lowering. "well that's kinda scary maybe you have a stalker" Liet looked to the cooling tea. "Well i don't know but like i wana know who it is like i wana see who likes me" Poland looked to the letter with a sad look. "well i have to go and give Russia his tea so ill have to talk to you later" Lithuania said picking up the tray. "Like ok then ttyl Liet" Poland hung up and sat down on his couch to look over the wrighting. "I have seen this wrighting before but who was it" Poland yawned. "Like all well ill find out tomorrow" Poland walked up the steps and into his room. He lied down and looked to the ceiling "Who" Poland then closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

The next day Poland woke up to a knock on the door. "Like who is it" he yawned opening the door to see the ups man. "Yes hello are you Mr. Poland" the man asked. "Ya I'M like Poland why" Poland looked to the man he wasn't holding any thing so why was he there. "Bring it in guys" the man yelled behind him. Three other guys carried in a big box and set it in Poland's living room. "There you go please sign here and were be on are why" the ups man smiled at Poland. "Like who is it from" Poland asked thinking it was from a friend. "O well it from a secret admirer your a lucky young woman most men wouldn't buy something so big" the ups man looked to Poland and laughed. "O like you think I'M a girl" Poland asked with a smile. "Well you do look like one but then again i have seen many guys that look like lady's I'M very sorry to have called you a girl sir" the ups man swallowed waiting to be yelled at. "Like its fine that is my goal i like love how girls wear there hair and there outfets are like supper cute" Poland laughed as the man sighed. "Well it works very good for you sir but i must go i have meny other thing to delivers" Poland waved bye to the ups man and walked inside. He moved over to the box and opened it. "Like wow" Poland looked down at the big teddy bear in the box. "That must have been allot i guess this person is rich" Poland tired to lift the bear but failed. "O like Pony get over here and help me out" Poland yelled. His pony soon entered the room, Poland tied a rope to the pony then to the bear. He moved behind the bear and looked up to Pony. "Ok like pull" Poland yelled, Pony started to move and Poland pushed they got the bear to sit up. Poland untied the pony and the bear "Ok like now how do we get it out" Poland looked over the bear. He then jumped into the box and pushed the bear over so it fell out of the box. "Yes" he yelled the bear rolled over to the door way. Poland jumped over it and walked to his phone.

Lithuania was making Russia his lunch when the phone went off so Latvia got it. "This is Russians house this is Latvia speaking" Latvia fell back when Poland yelled over the phone. "Like i need Liet right away you put him on the phone right now" Poland yelled hearing a thump. "I'M sorry but i don't know who this liet person your talking about" At his nick name Lithuania poked his head out of the kitchen. "Um is that Poland Latvia" Lithuania asked walking to the younger nation who looked scared. "Hello Poland" Lithuania said with a calm voice. "Like Liet i need you to come to my house right now" Poland yelled. "I'm sorry Poland i cant I'M busy at the moment" Lithuania said a little sad. "Like but there is a huge bear in my living room" Poland yelled. There was silence "Umm Liet" Poland looked at the phone "Hello" Poland hung up the phone and looked to the bear that way laying on its side. "Ok Mr. Bear were some how get you up stairs" Poland rolled the bear over to the bottom of the steps when there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Poland yelled and with that Lithuania came running in. "Wheres the bear Poland" Lithuania stropped when he saw the big stuffed toy. "Your kidding me i thought a bear was in you house a real one not a toy" Lithuania said lowering his head. "Like all wall your hear help me get this thing up stairs" Poland said pulling Lithuania up to the steps. "Fine ill help you Poland but you have to find out who this person is" Lithuania said moving his hands to his hips. "Like ok just like help me" Poland said pushing at the bear.

They Finlay after 5 hours got the bear up the steps and in to Poland's room. "Well it matches well" Lithuania looked at the bear up next to the pink wall. "Ya it like totally dose" Poland smiled then looked to Lithuania. "So then like help me finger who this guy is Liet" Poland said dragging Lithuania down the steps and into the living room. "Ok ill help but i really have to get back to Russia's he doesn't know I'M gone Latvia is covering for me.

At Russia's!

"Here you go Mr. Russia" Latvia gave a smile to his boss. "Uh Latvia were is Lithuania" Russia smiled. Latvia shock with fair "Ill go and get him sir" Latvia ran out of the room and to the phone.

At Poland's!

"Ok so like do you know the Wrighting" Poland laughed looking over Lithuania's shoulder. "No i don't Poland" Lithuania said looking at the letter once again. Poland's phone rang so he went to get it. "Like Hello" Poland asked looking back to Lithuania. "Umm Poland this is Latvia is Lithuania there" Latvia sounded like he was whispering. "Like Liet some dude named Latvia is on the phone for you" Poland put down the phone and walked over to the chair. Lithuania picked up the phone "What is it Latvia". " Umm well Russia is asking for you so please get back here" Latvia said with a shaky voice. "Ok ill be right over" Lithuania hung up and looked to Poland. "Poland i have to go Russia's asking for me" Poland looked to Lithuania. "Like ok i guess" Poland sounded a bit sad Lithuania caught it but didn't say any thing.

Poland was alone in his big house looking over the letter he wondered who it was from but soon fell asleep. Poland woke up to his door bell. He ran over to the door and opened it. "O good morning young man you have another package" the same ups man was at his door. "O like what is it this time" Poland looked to the man he was to tired to care. "O yes here you go" the man gave Poland a box and Poland looked down to it. "Umm thanks" Poland looked up to the man. "Yes your welcome young man have a nice day then" the ups man left and Poland closed his door.

Cliff hanger i love this things well tell next time Byez!


	2. The person?

Poland sat on his chair and looked to the small box. It was wrapped in pink paper with a purple bow. "Hmmm well i guess i like have to open it" Poland untied the ribbon. He lifted the lid and looked into the box. "Huh ok this is like a joke right" Poland soon pulled out a plaided skirt. "How did this guy know i wanted this" Poland looked at the size. "Wow he even got that right" Poland looked over the skirt. "Creepy like i have to call Liet" Poland pulled out his cell and called Lithuania.

Hello this is Russia's house this is Estonia talking" Estonia sighed when Poland talked. "Hay like i need to talk to Lithuania" Poland waits for what fills like hours. "Ok Poland what is it now" Lithuania ask's. "Like Liet I'M like scared this guy like knows what i wanted and knows my size ok this in like not cool" Poland cry's over the phone to his best friend. "Ok Poland Russia has a meeting later in Canada so (Poland: Were) i have the next 3 days off ill be over o and by the way Canada is someplace above America i no i just hired about it to" Lithuania hung up.

Poland sat there on his floor he closed his windows and sat on the floor. "Like Pony this was good and all but I'M scared" Poland wiped his eyes. There was a knock on the door and Poland jumped. He sat there waiting for some one to walk in. "Poland its me" Poland jumps up and opens the door to see Lithuania. "Like Liet" Poland hugs Lithuania well tears fell down his face. "Poland please don't cry i dint mean for it to go this far" Lithuania patted his friend's back. "Like what do you mean" Poland looks to his friend tears in his eyes. "Well Po you see i sent you every thing" Lithuania giggled a little but stropped when he was smacked. "Ow what was that for Poland" Lithuania looked to his friend with shock. "You had me scared you you evil person" Poland yells running up the steps and slamming his door to his room. "Poland" Lithuania runs after Poland.

Poland open up" It has been 4 hours since Poland locked himself in his room. "Fine don't talk to me I'M going to take a shower" Lithuania got off the floor and walked to the bath room door. Lithuania got done with his bath but then noticed he left his shirt in the guest room. 'Well if Poland is locked away I'M fine' Lithuania looked both ways it was clear so he booked it to the guest room. He was about to open the door when he hired a click. "Like I'M" Poland stopped as he saw Lithuania's back. Lithuania turned his back to the door and smiled at Poland.

"I'M sorry Poland i just wanted you to stay out of it" it has been an hour since Poland started asking things. "Well do they you no like hurt" Poland ask's putting his hand over one of the scar's. "No not any more but it was punishment Russia isn't a bad guy" Lithuania smiles lightly to his friend. Poland looked at his back moving over the many scar's. "Well we should you no go to bed" Lithuania stood and helped Poland up. "Ok" Poland said walking with Lithuania to there rooms. "Night Poland" Lithuania said smiling to his friend. Poland smiled to show him that he was fine "Ya like night".

Poland woke to the smell of eggs and pancake's. "Like he must be cooking for me how nice" Poland smiled and sat up. There was a knock on his door "Like come in" Poland rubbed his eyes and looked to the door. "Here you go Poland" Lithuania gave Poland a plate of food in bed. "Um like thanks" Poland looked confused. "Like ok Liet" Poland sat down the plate and sat in front of Lithuania. "What" Lithuania looked to Poland who was sitting right in front of him. Poland slowly put his arms around Lithuania's neck. The next thing Lithuania new his best friend was kissing him and it felt right. Lithuania deepened the kiss tell they needed air but once they got some they went back to kissing.

Soon Poland was pined to the bed by Lithuania as he kissed Poland's neck. "Like Liet ah please" Poland looked into Lithuania's eye's. 'He like has such bright green eyes' Poland thought not wanting to wait. "Are you sure Poland" Lithuania kissed Poland's neck once agin. "Yes like please" Poland couldn't wait if Lithuania wouldn't he would. At that Lithuania took down his kill with his awesome loving way.

" Ah" Italy was passing Poland's house when he hired the yell. "Poland sound's like me when I'M with Germany i wonder if there traning" Italy giggled and went back to running to Germany's.

Well that's it. It's 3 am and i finished so sleepy please R&R thanks!


End file.
